implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Chocolate (Not So Socialist song) (History of Margovya)
|writer=Not So Socialist |lastsingle=" " (2009) |currentsingle=" " (2009) |nextsingle=" " (2010) }} "Chocolate" is a song performed by Margovyan band . It was released in December 2009 as the second single from their album . The band's official website had this statement on the song: " was right: life is like a box of chocolates, and you never know what you're going to get. So what if life gives you the sight of The One with someone else? Might as well just eat all that chocolate you were planning to give to The One!" The single's cover is a picture of a that had been bitten, revealing what appears to be the face of on the wafers. Content The song compares chocolate to the trust invested by a person in a relationship, and how, like when chocolate melts, broken trust is hard to mend and fix, and is eventually a futile job. is mentioned in the song, and a half-eaten bar features on the single cover. The band's cover of 's " was originally a hidden track that played two minutes after the last track on the single CD, but subsequent releases had had the cover officially listed on the single. Therefore, the first few singles CDs with "Tongue Tied" as a hidden track is now a sought-after collector's item. This started the band "tradition" of including their covers of other songs as additional tracks on their single releases. Video The video starts with , lead singer of Not So Socialist for this song, sitting down on a park bench with a pink heart-shaped box under his arm. He opens the box to reveal the various chocolates inside, and as he begins to eat the chocolate, the band begins to play on the parking lot beside the park. The video then shifts between the band and Arigov, who had driven his date out to the park in the girl's car, and while looking for something in the trunk, he chances upon the box of chocolates. He notices that his name is not the one written as being the one who gave the box, and in his sadness, he takes the box, leaves the girl behind, and walks to the park bench where the video started. Once he eats the last of the chocolates, Arigov boards a taxi, setting up the beginning of the music video of the next song, " ". Track listing ;CD single #Chocolate (Single Edit) - 3:38 #Chocolate (Spanish Version) - 3:49 #Chocolate (Official Remix) - 3:14 # (Cover by Not So Socialist of the song by ) - 3:31 ;Margovyan 7" Vinyl #Chocolate #Tongue Tied ;Margovyan DVD #Chocolate (Video) - 4:01 #Making of the Chocolate Video - 13:22 #Chocolate (Album version) - 3:38 #Tongue Tied (Bonus track) - 3:31 Credits and personnel * - vocals, writer, backing vocals, percussion * - lead guitar, writer, backing vocals * - drums, writer, backing vocals * - keyboard, writer, backing vocals, synthesizers *Denis Tidzhomov - producer Category:Margovya Category:Music Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:History of Margovya